Como ser un Casanova
by ritorudeito
Summary: ¿Hay algún secreto infalible para conquistar el corazón de una chica?...Tras rechazado y humillado frente a la chica que le gusta, un nuevo akuma aparece no solo con el poder de enamorar sino que puede además "ayudar" a otros que como él, sufren a causa de una mujer.. pero¿qué es lo que una chica busca en el chico de sus sueños?Veamos la respuesta que encuentran nuestros héroes!


" **Cómo ser un Casanova"**

 **.**

 _._

Las canchas de la escuela Françoise Dupont aquella mañana estaban siendo ocupadas por los chicos de la clase "akuma" como muchos la llamaban después de que todos sus estudiantes fueran convertidos en villanos, enfrentaban al equipo de otra clase de su mismo grado y hasta ahora el marcador estaba empatado, los siguientes minutos serían los decisivos.

Desde las bancas, las chicas observaban el partido y apoyaban incondicionalmente a sus respectivos equipos aunque también se sentían sus nervios a flor de piel por lo igualado que iban los puntos. Marinette vio de reojo como su mejor amiga cruzaba los dedos mientras era el turno de batear para Nino y festejo junto con ella cuando el chico anotó a la primera al tiempo que vieron temblar al equipo contrario

\- Nino sí que es bueno – dijo Marinette mientras lo veían avanzar por las bases

Entonces fue la mirada de Alya la que se tornó pícara al tiempo que daba un codazo a su amiga señalando al siguiente chico en la línea de juego – y esto se pondrá mejor ¿ _verdad_?

Marinette siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga y sus ojos no tardaron en enfocar a cierto chico de cabello rubio que logró sonrojarla al instante. Vestía el uniforme de beisbol, una casaca roja de botones negros al igual que las mangas largas que usaba de bajo, era igual al que todos usaban, con excepción de que él parecía que lo llevaba listo para desfilar por una pasarela y ella no era la única en notarlo. El entrenador dio un silbatazo, el siguiente jugador se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un sinfín de gritos eufóricos en señal de ánimo a Adrien Agreste quien se acomodó la gorra que cubría su cabello rubio y tomó el bate en sus manos

 _\- ¿Crees que la clase "akuma" lo logré?_

Marinette calmó un poco sus aplausos para escuchar curiosa lo que conversaban las chicas que se encontraban tras ellas

 _\- No lo sé… pero si ese chico batea tan bien como se ve, estamos acabados… y llámame traidora pero sería la primera en felicitarlo si es él quien se lleva la victoria_

 _\- No te culparía… - r_ espondió la otra chica - _¡Adrien! –_ vitoreaban ambas dando aplausos al chico - _¡vamos Adrien!_

Adrien por su parte tomo su lugar en la primera base, se preparó para batear enfocando su vista en el lanzador del otro equipo

 _\- Oye casanova –_ dijo Plaga asomándose - _¿te pusiste en modo conquista esta mañana?_

 _\- ¡Por favor, Plaga! –_ respondió Adrien sonriendo totalmente seguro y concentrado mientras empuñaba el bate en sus manos… Sin embargo, cuando desvió su vista tres centímetros en dirección a las gradas su expresión concentrada cambio a sorprendida cuando vio como un chico de uno de los grados superiores se arrodillaba frente a una aún más sorprendida chica y le ofrecía unas flores, no se veían costosas pero a la chica igual y le tomó por sorpresa y parecía sonreír complacida… No pudo evitar perder por completo toda concentración y que tanto su mente como su corazón viajaran automáticamente con otra persona… a cierta chica especial y a algo igual de especial en lo que había estado pensando precisamente aquella mañana

 _FLASHBACK_

 _ **Esa misma mañana…**_

 _\- Es perfecta… estoy seguro de que le encantará – decía Adrien en tono embelesado mientras observaba una bellísima rosa roja que sostenía entre sus manos_

 _\- No la veo diferente a todas las otras que ya te ha rechazado – dijo Plaga observando superficialmente la flor, para el kwami lucía igual a cualquier otra flor del montón_

 _\- Pero lo es – afirmó con una sonrisa que parecía indicar que se guardaba muy bien un secreto – es diferente_

 _\- Diferente sería si ella la aceptara – apuntó Plaga, logrando atacar el corazón del chico y desanimarlo un poco_

 _Tenía razón, esa o cualquier otra rosa podría ser distinta de cualquier otra con el simple de hecho de que la heroína enmascarada la aceptara, y de pronto se preocupó… ¿de que serviría lo hermoso que fuera ese detalle, si ella ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de mirarla?_

 _._

Cuando inicio el partido se convenció a si mismo de concentrarse y lo había logrado hasta que desvió su mirada y vio aquella escena. No conocía a esos chicos que la protagonizaron, no sabía en que terminaría aquello pero si esa chica acepta a ese chico, se atrevería a decir que llegaría a envidiarlo ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo se logra aquello? Y todas esas preguntas volvían a su mente… No iba rendirse, a eso estaba determinado pero ¿qué debía hacer? _¿Qué más debía hacer? ¿Cómo le haces para entrar en un corazón que no te permite el acceso? ¿Qué pasa si tienes el más romántico detalle que enternecería a cualquier otra chica, excepto a la que tú amas? ¿Cómo sigues insistiendo cuando todos a tu alrededor ya te dan por causa perdida?_

Sí tan solo encontrará la forma de tener un mínimo acceso al corazón de la heroína, solo eso pedía pero… ¿Cómo? Y esa pregunta volvía una y otra vez _¡Ah!_ Suspiró _si tan solo alguien pudiera decírselo…_ Esta vez no quería arriesgarse, no quería un rechazó más quería un acierto… ¡Al menos uno!... pero ¡¿CÓMO?! Hasta ahora parecía que todo lo que cometía no eran más que…

\- ¡PRIMER STRIKE! – grito el entrenador haciendo que Adrien se sobresaltará y se percatará de que la pelota había pasado frente a él directo al receptor sin que él siquiera intentará batearla… ¡Ni siquiera la había visto!

Adrien apretó los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando volver a concentrarse – _Oye chico ¿qué te traes?_

 _\- No lo sé –_ respondió Adrien, pues bien sabía lo que su kwami pensaba al respecto

 _\- ¿No lo sabes?_ – preguntó Plaga – _Yo creo que piensas en las curvas equivocadas_

El lanzador tomo la bola en sus manos y Adrien se percató de que precisamente pensaba en enviarle una _"curva"_. Pudo verlo sonreír casi victorioso a causa de su anterior error y de nuevo quiso obligarse a concentrarse, después de todo, sus compañeros contaban con él

 _ **\- ¡vamos Adrien!**_ _–_ vitoreaban voces femeninas desde las gradas

 _\- Mejor concéntrate –_ volvió a decir Plaga – _no querrás decepcionar a todas esas fans conquistadas por ti, casanova_

Y con eso su mente volvió a desviarse… _"Tus conquistas"_ había dicho el kwami… Miro de reojo a las bancas y vio como efectivamente, un buen número de chicas le vitoreaba y no únicamente por el partido… Ladybug era diferente a todas esas chicas, ella jamás se iría fácilmente con un chico de esos que aprovechaban su éxito con las chicas para tener un sinfín de conquistas… Y eso le gustaba pues no era lo que él quería… - _No me llames "casanova"_ – susurró en respuesta. Sin embargo su distracción de nuevo le costó

\- ¡SEGUNDO STRIKE! – gritó el entrenador - ¡Lo siento Adrien! Pero al siguiente estarás fuera

Adrien respiró profundo mientras volvía a empuñar el bate, esta era su última oportunidad… ¡ _Rayos!_ Pensó ¡Eso mismo pensaba respecto a la rosa que quería obsequiar a Ladybug! Sentía que era su última oportunidad para tener una oportunidad con ella y que fallar ya no era una opción, ya no podía permitirse perder pero ¿Cómo seguir? ¿Realmente era cuestión de táctica? ¿Cómo en el beisbol o en esgrima? ¿Había algo mal con él? ¿Algo que había hecho o no había hecho? Por el momento, sabía que en el juego su error estaba siendo su desconcentración… De nuevo enfocó su vista en el lanzador, este se preparó para lanzar, Adrien empuño el bate con fuerza y…

 **¡RING! ¡RIGN! ¡RING!**

Un sonido de queja de parte del público inundo la escuela pues el timbre indicaba que era hora de continuar con las clases normales y que el partido quedaría pendiente al menos un día más

\- ¡Todos a sus aulas! ¡Continuamos mañana! – decía el entrenador despidiendo a todos los estudiantes - ¡chicos, a vestidores!... _Adrien ¡Espero mañana un mejor desempeño!_

El chico rubio asintió mientras tomaba su mochila consigo y se dirigía a los vestidores para cambiarse – Realmente tienes que mejorar tu desempeño o perderás a buena parte de sus admiradoras – dijo Plaga sin lograr que aquello inmutará a su portador siquiera un poco – _Como si eso te importará –_ añadió en voz baja rodando los ojos – Si tu amada Ladybug hubiera estado en el público te hubieras esforzado por lucirte ¿no?... _o hubieras acabado en un mayor ridículo –_ añadió el kwami en tono pensativo, conociendo bien lo mucho que aquello podría haberle distraído – _difícil de saber –_ Adrien frunció el ceño contra el kwami mientras llegaban a su casillero y él se disponía a cambiarse – Solo digo que si sigues así mejor ya prepárate para la paliza que Agamí va a darte en esgrima… será mejor que intentes concentrarte y quitártela de la cabeza

\- ¡No puedo Plaga! – exclamó Adrien sin poder callarse más tiempo – No paró de darle vueltas a esto… El segundo strike indica que solo tienes _una_ oportunidad, _una última oportunidad,_ ya no puedes fallar pero ¿y si lo hago? ¿y si cometo el tercer strike? ¿sí vuelve a rechazarme?... ¿sabes qué pasa?

Plaga miro a su portador deseando poder decirle que lo único que necesitaba en realidad era mostrarse frente a Ladybug sin la máscara… aunque, sabía que tampoco era eso lo que el chico quería… – te lo estás tomando muy enserio – le dijo

Adrien suspiro dejando caer los hombros - Necesito un consejo… un buen consejo esta vez… si tan solo alguien pudiera decirme qué, cómo…

\- Básicamente ¿deseas saber de una forma infalible para conquistar chicas?... Si tú ya eres todo un _Casanova_ , no tienes ningún problema con eso ¡Haz cuenta de todas esas chicas que están locas por ti! Si quisieras solo tendrías que elegir una…

Una parte de él bien sabía que era cierto, si quisiera, podría escoger a la chica que deseará y que esta juraría estar locamente enamorada de él sin gran esfuerzo… sin embargo – Ese no es el problema Plaga, y no necesito un consejo sobre como ligar a cada chica que encuentre – _Ladybug jamás se iría con un chico de esos_ pensó, además no era lo que buscaba con ella… - Necesito a alguien que haya conquistado a la chica de sus sueños – pensaba en voz alta - alguien cómo… - de pronto la mirada de Adrien enfocó a cierto chico que caminaba por los casilleros en dirección a él

Plaga curioso siguió la dirección de su mirada y su rostro casi expresó espanto cuando lo vio - ¡debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Tú?! Crees que ahora el gran seductor es justamente…

\- ¡Nino! – Saludó Adrien, ocultando a su kwami para que no siguiera hablando - ¡Hola!

\- ¡Oye viejo! Nunca habías jugado tan mal – le dijo el chico de la gorra - ¿qué paso contigo?

\- Si, sobre eso, _Nino_ … - Decía Adrien con una mano en su cuello, algo nervioso - esto te parecerá extraño pero… ¿hay algo en particular que hayas hecho para conquistar a Alya?

Nino lo miró, parpadeo un par de veces antes de quedar con los ojos en blanco ¿había oído bien? Adrien ¿le estaba pidiendo un consejo de amor? ¿A él?

.

El auditorio, uno de los salones con mayor capacidad en el instituto estaba siendo llenado poco a poco a causa de que Miss Bustier había unido a dos o tres de sus clases para dar una sola, una especial… O así lo sentía pues darían lectura a una de las más grandes obras maestras, tenía que seleccionar muy bien a sus protagonistas… pero ¿Quién sería el chico ideal para interpretar a semejante personaje?

.

 _\- ¿yo?_ – dijo Nino algo inseguro pero Adrien asintió, parecía convencido de lo que decía – Pero… ¡es que yo…!

 _\- ¡Vamos Nino!_ – dijo Adrien – después de todo Alya está contigo y… _realmente necesito un consejo al respecto_

Nino identifico en la voz de su amigo que hablaba con sinceridad, pero también había un pequeño rastro de desesperación ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Todo parecía indicar que Adrien Agreste tenía problemas de amores y que en realidad acudía a él _¡A ÉL!_

 _\- Pero_ – volvió a titubear Nino - ¿qué podría yo aconsejarle a un gran seductor como tú?

 _\- ¿por qué todos se empeñan en llamarme gran seductor?_ – murmuró Adrien

Nino prestó atención a como su amigo desviaba la mirada… realmente quería que él le dijera algo que le ayudará ¡y él quería ayudar a su amigo! Pero…

\- Viejo… - dijo Nino ahora siendo el quien tenía una mano en el cuello – Yo… quisiera decirte algo pero, _no tengo idea…_ no sé qué…

\- Cualquier cosa, podría ayudarme, créeme – aseguro Adrien

\- Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que yo…?

\- Amigo, ya te lo dije… tienes a la chica que quieres contigo ¿cómo lo hiciste?

La forma en que Adrien decía aquello de pronto le hizo sentir que podía presumir de una "conquista" pero… - _Cielos… ¡viejo! Siento decepcionarte pero, tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo mío con Alya… no fue precisamente gracias a talentos… Aquel día, cuando Ladybug nos dejó encerrados en esa jaula yo en realidad no tenía ninguna "táctica de seducción" en mente…_ Casi puedo decirte que fue suerte… La suerte de que Ladybug propiciara aquello y al final, después de haber quedado atrapados ahí, podría decirte que simplemente… fue como tú dijiste, solo…

 **¡RING! ¡RING!** el segundo timbre se escuchó interrumpiendo las palabras de Nino, los alumnos que seguían en los vestidores tomaban sus cosas y volvían a clases – En fin… _lo siento amigo… necesitas un consejo que sí valga la pena ¡suerte!_ \- concluyó Nino al tiempo que chocaba puños con Adrien quien sonrió sin muchas ganas - y mejor date prisa, recuerda que Miss Bustier dará una clase especial y no querrás llegar tarde – dijo Nino tomando sus cosas y saliendo de los vestidores

\- Lo haré… y gracias – dijo Adrien despidiéndose.

Una vez que su amigo se perdió de vista Adrien volvió a suspirar dejando caer los hombros

\- Y… ¿ya te desengañaste? – dijo Plaga - Te lo dije… Solo tú puedes pensar en que Nino es el conquistador de moda… tendrás que buscarte otro consejero

\- … _eso creo –_ murmuró Adrien en respuesta mientras tomaba sus cosas del casillero para cambiarse, sin embargo al hacerlo pudo escuchar unas voces del otro lado…

Adrien frunció el ceño extrañado, pues pensaba que era el único que seguía en casilleros, decidió dejarlo pasar pero no pudo evitar volver a fruncir el ceño e incluso apretó los puños al escuchar los comentarios que esos chicos hacían

" _ **¿Has visto la forma en que Vicenzo la mira?"**_ dijo una de las voces, causando que el resto de los chicos que lo acompañaban se rieran en forma burlona _**"Patético"**_

" _ **¿Saben que sería divertido?"**_ dijo otro de los chicos

" _ **¿Verlo intentar hablar con ella?"**_ sugirió otro entre risas

" _ **Mejor aún"**_ añadió el segundo _**"Ver como ella lo rechaza"**_

Las carcajadas de nuevo estallaron " _ **Oye, tú sí sabes ser cruel… ¡deberíamos animarlo a que lo haga!"**_

" _ **Si ¡Hagámoslo!"**_

" _ **Y no soy cruel… no es mi culpa que ponga sus cuatro ojos donde no debería, no será mi culpa que si le rompe el corazón"**_

" _ **Peor para él si llegó a tanto… con las chicas no pones nunca el corazón ¡solo ves a cual puedes impresionar! Le dices unas cuantas palabritas, la dejas fascinada y ¡Bam! ¡Eres tú quien juegas con ellas!... a las chicas les gusta eso"**_

" _ **Pues alguien debería decirle"**_

Eso fue lo último que dijeron antes de salir por fin de los vestidores. Adrien los miró casi fulminándoles con la mirada mientras se iban

\- Oye, tranquilo o acabaras destrozando el muro – dijo Plaga al ver la expresión de su portador, casi podía asegurar que destruiría cualquier cosa sin el cataclismo

 _\- ¿Cómo se atreven? –_ murmuró Adrien _¿Cómo podían jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien? ¿cómo podían expresarse así respecto a una chica?_ Adrien suspiro, deseando saber quién sería ese pobre chico del que buscaban burlarse y poder hacer algo por él, y evitar lo que planeaban

 _._

.

El auditorio por fin estaba lleno, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Miss Bustier ocupaban sus lugares y ella, con una alegre expresión en el rostro tomó su lugar en plataforma para comenzar

Drama romántico de 1844 – relataba Miss Bustier – es una de las obras de teatro más representativas del Romanticismo y relata la historia de cómo dos hombres apuestan para ver quién de ambos podría ser más malvado y mujeriego, o dicho en sus palabras _**quién de ambos**_ _**sabría obrar peor, con mejor fortuna, en el término de un año…**_ Sí, como muchos están pensando, es la historia de Don Juan Tenorio y hoy, uno de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad de dar vida a tan ilustre personaje… - varios gritos de entusiasmo y picardía y un tanto arrogantes fueron escuchados por parte de los chicos del público - ¡Cómo escucharon! Hoy elegiremos a nuestros protagonistas para la próxima obra escolar… Cada uno de ustedes tendrá que pasar e interpretar una escena del personaje, así al final, tendremos al Tenorio indicado

El pequeño grupo de chicos que había llegado retrasado a clases tomo su lugar en la última fila y estuvieron entre los que festejaron la elección de la obra, y mientras la profesora seguía hablando se golpearon entre sí con los antebrazos señalando al chico que encontraba justamente en la fila frente a ellos… Pensando que la situación era más que favorable para lo que planeaban

La escena que tendrán que interpretar es considerada, probablemente la más romántica de toda la historia, sí leyeron el resumen de la obra como deben haber hecho seguro sabrán de cual estamos hablando _¿Alya?_

\- Ahh… Acto cuarto ¿escena tres, en la quinta de Tenorio? – respondió la chica

\- ¡acertado! – felicitó la maestra – Pero antes de dar inicio al casting recordemos cómo llega hasta aquí nuestro protagonista… la historia inicia un año después de la apuesta, donde ambos hombres vuelven a encontrarse para comparar sus hazañas, como muchos sabemos, Juan Tenorio resulta vencedor, pero no queriendo aceptar su derrota Luis Mejía vuelve a desafiarle… ¿de qué manera? – Miss Bustier vio entre sus alumnos quien pudiera responder hasta que dio contra alguien que no parecía muy concentrado - ¿ _Nino_?

\- Ahh…- titubeo el chico al ser tomado por sorpresa - encontrando un ¿falló en su lista de _conquistas_?

\- Cita Textual – pidió Miss Bustier

\- Ahh - El chico rápidamente busco en su libro, que se suponía todos había llevado y previamente leído – _Vuestra lista es cabal… Sólo una os falta en justicia_

\- ¿Me la podéis señalar? – volvió a pedir Miss Bustier

\- Sí – respondió _\- por cierto: una novicia que esté para profesar_

\- ¡perfecto! ¿te interesaría interpretar a Luis Mejía? – ofreció la profesora en parte seria y en parte en broma, causando risa en su alumno y en el resto también – Muy bien por la interpretación, _solo ya no te distraigas_

Nino respiro tranquilo pero apenas la profesora se alejó de él, volvió a mirar discretamente en todas direcciones, buscando algo… o alguien que hasta ahora no había aparecido

 _\- Pss ¡Nino!_ – el chico de la gorra se giró para ver a su novia que le llamaba desde la fila de atrás - ¿ _Dónde está Adrien_?

 _\- No lo sé_ – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Entonces… hora de buscar y encontrar a nuestro Tenorio ideal… - dijo la maestra - ¿A quién le gustaría empezar?

Al instante varias manos se levantaron pidiendo oportunidad, por esta vez Miss Bustier realmente se vio en un aprieto por no saber a quién dar la primera oportunidad… pocas veces veía tanto entusiasmo en sus alumnos, quizá esta vez era diferente dado el renombre y brillo que podría obtener quien interpretara a semejante personaje… después de todo ¿A qué chico no le gustaría tener el éxito de _don Juan Tenorio?_

\- Vaya que hoy tengo una decisión difícil – dijo Miss Bustier observando con cuidado a los prospectos, sin embargo su mirada por fin se detuvo en uno… Su sonrisa y voz se suavizaron al dirigirse a él - ¿qué tal si empiezas tú… _Vicenzo?_

El bullicio de pronto se convirtió en un inesperado silencio a la par que decenas de miradas se giraban en dirección de uno de los últimos asientos del lugar, uno donde apenas si era visible el chico que la ocupaba

" _¿Qué?"_ murmuraban muchos por la extraña elección de la profesora

Sintiéndose intimidado por tener todas las miradas sobre él, el chico aludido no hizo más que encogerse de hombros en un vano intento por pasar desapercibido, esperando que su nombre… su patético nombre no hubiera sido más que un error en su audición, o una confusión en la maestra, pero supo que no fue así cuando la señorita Bustier le llamó por segunda vez

\- ¿Vicenzo? – el chico se atrevió a levantar la vista y vio atreves de sus lentes cómo su dulce profesora le indicaba que subiera al escenario – Anda, no seas tímido

Sintiendo sus piernas temblar, el chico se puso de pie y pudo darse cuenta de que al instante se escucharon muchas carcajadas que sus compañeros intentaban disimular mientras él se ponía de pie _¿Por qué de entre todos tenía que ser él?..._ Usaba lentes, llevaba el cabello peinado de lado pero era sumamente liso, vestía una camisa de botones color blanca que llevaba por dentro de los pantalones ¡Era obvio a que se debían esas burlas! Era el chico perfecto para interpretar a un nerd pero el menos indicado para interpretar al gran Don Juan Tenorio _¿Por qué lo había elegido, teniendo sin duda mejores opciones?_

" _ **Uy… que envidia"**_ escuchó que dijeron a sus espaldas _**"¿Quién tuviera esa oportunidad?"**_

" _ **Aprovecharía para lucirme frente a la chica que me gusta"**_ dijo otro chico _**"¿A qué chica no le atraería alguien así?"**_

Vicenzo sin querer prestó especial atención a esas palabras y se quedaron resonando en su cabeza… ¿de verdad aquello era una oportunidad? ¿De verdad podría hacer que _cualquier_ chica se fijará en él? Sin evitarlo su corazón saltó ante esa posibilidad pero igual eso no evito que tiemble conforme avanzaba a la plataforma

\- Eso es – felicito Miss Bustier cuando el chico por fin estuvo en el escenario, deseando internamente desaparecer – Ahora, necesitamos una voluntaria para interpretar provisionalmente a Inés... v _eamos_

Vicenzo se atrevió nuevamente a mirar al público solo para sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban todavía más, aún con la posibilidad que antes habían planteado… eso no quitaba ni uno de sus nervios, pensando en que tendría que hacer aquello con una de las chicas del público, sus nervios aumentaban intentando no imaginar quien podría ser la elegida de la profesora… pues curiosamente nadie se ofrecía. Pensaba que su situación ya no podría empeorar hasta que escuchó el nombre de la chica

\- ¡Agamí Tsurugí!

Vicenzo sintió como se le fue el aliento cuando vio que, muy decidida, la chica esgrimista se levantaba con libreto en mano… Sentía sus emociones encontradas, por un lado, quedo deslumbrado por la imagen de la chica que tan segura de sí caminaba hacia el escenario. Pero por otro lado, maldecía nuevamente a su suerte por tener que ser ella precisamente… Si tan solo él fuera otra persona, si tan solo fuera seguro, fuera valiente… _sino fuera tan patético_ …

Cuando la chica esgrimista por fin estuvo en el escenario, el no pudo evitar bajar la mirada nuevamente nervioso… Era la primera vez que estaría tan cerca de ella, la primera vez que ella lo miraría… la primera vez que hablarían… pero por mucho que quisiera aprovechar semejante oportunidad, sabía que no podría… ¿Cómo?

\- De acuerdo – dijo la maestra – Recuerden que estarán interpretando la declaración más romántica posible, la escena donde sabemos porque Don Juan es el prototipo de galán y conquistador ideal… ¿Vicenzo, estás listo?

 _\- Si… señorita_ – titubeo el chico con voz baja enfocándose en su libro sin atreverse a levantar la mirada

\- Recuerda, Vicenzo, eres ahora un hombre intentando enamorar a la más imposible de las mujeres, quieres ganar esa apuesta, pero también su corazón… para convencerla serás elocuente, seguro y romántico con tus palabras, con tu mirada… serás todo un seductor… será tal el encanto que irradies que, _Inés_ – dijo señalando a Agamí – no podrá resistir, se sentirá nerviosa pues harás que su corazón tiemble con cada una de tus palabras

 _Si Vicenzo es un gran seductor –_ se burló en el público uno de los chicos antes mencionados – _yo seré modelo rival de Adrien Agreste_

Por su parte, Vicenzo pasó algo de saliva antes de levantar la vista a Agamí, solo logrando intimidarse más… la expresión de la chica era fría

El chico inseguro dirigió de nuevo su vista a su libro – Ahh – titubeo

" _ **Aprovecharía la oportunidad para lucirme frente a la chica que me gusta"**_ Esas palabras resonaron en su mente ¿realmente era lo que debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿ _Lucirse_?... ¿Demostrarle que era alguien digno de que ella lo mirara?

 _¡Sí!_ De pronto se entusiasmó, eso era lo que debía hacer, después de todo según lo que esos chicos dijeron, era lo que a las chicas les gustaba… _Un Don Juan Tenorio… s_ eguro que la impresionaría ¿no? Después de todo ¿A qué chica no tenía en la lista este ilustre personaje?

 _\- Vicenzo di tus líneas –_ susurró Miss Bustier mientras le colocaba al chico un sombrero, un cinturón con una espada artificial y una capa que eran parte del auténtico vestuario del personaje, intento pensar que no se veía ridículo y que en cambio le ayudaría a interpretar mejor el personaje

Era el momento, el público estaba en silencio y expectante, sabía que tenía que empezar… - _ahh –_ titubeo

 _\- Agamí, inicia tú – pidió Miss Bustier al ver titubear al chico_

 _ **\- ¡Vámonos ahora! –**_ recitó la esgrimista al tiempo que le daba la espalda al chico y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria

" _ **Aprovecharía la oportunidad para lucirme frente a ella**_ **"** recordó, entonces levantó la mirada para contemplar como la chica se retiraba… Tenía que interferir ¡ya!... – _**Ahh ¡¿A dónde vais Inés?!**_ – citó el chico avanzando en su dirección pero tropezando torpemente al hacerlo. Su voz, lejos de sonar segura y confiada más bien salió sobresaltada, casi asustada

Al instante el público se rió, pero él lo ignoro al ver que la chica se detenía y volvía a darle la cara

 _ **\- ¡Dejadme ir ahora! –**_ respondió el personaje de la chica, usando un todo exigente

 _ **\- Queee –**_ titubeo de nuevo – _**¿os dddeje ir? –**_ Vicenzo cometió el error de fijarse demasiado en la expresión de la chica, era fría, seria… y provocó de inmediato que sus piernas temblaran – _**ehh… yo…**_ \- intentó aclarase la garganta - _**vos**_ – leyó su voz vacilante – _**halláis bajo mi amparo segura y**_ … _**el, el ura ¡aura! del campo**_ _**libre y… ¡pura libre! por fin respiráis… calma mi… -**_ su voz tembló aún más – _**mi vida y… y olvida la… la…**_ \- intento mirar a los ojos a la chica pero ella seguía tan fría como al principio. Recordó lo que le dijo Miss Bustier, que serían sus palabras las que debían remover sus emociones, ponerla nerviosa, ponerla a temblar… pero no lograba nada… - la triste cárcel sombría – dijo su voz monótona – y… y…

" _ **¡Buuu!"**_ Se escuchó en el público _**"¡Fuera!" "¡El que sigue!" "¡Siguiente!"**_

 _¡No, no podía rendirse!_ Pensó al tiempo que extendía sus manos hacia ella para intentar alcanzar las suyas - **¿No es cierto que…?** – se apresuró a decir pero al intentar acercarse terminó pisando la capa que llevaba al cuello, que le quedaba demasiado larga y que provoco su caída en pleno escenario

Un sinfín de carcajadas burlonas inundo el lugar al tiempo que Vicenzo levantaba la vista solo para ver como Agamí rodaba los ojos y le murmuraba - _**"Arriba"**_

Pero lejos se tener ánimos de levantarse y seguir, Vicenzo suspiro, más bien quería dejarse caer por completo. No había logrado nada de lo que se suponía debía hacer, _ni lo lograría,_ ella probablemente pensaba que él era ridículo… solo le había provocado ser parte de aquella vergüenza… _¡¿a quién pretendía engañar?!_

Las burlas continuaron

\- ¡Silencio por favor! – ordenó Miss Bustier elevando el tono de su voz para volver a poner orden

\- ¡Voto por cambiar de Don Juan! – dijo uno de los alumnos

\- ¡Yo Secundo el voto! – dijo otro

" _ **¡a Adrien Agreste!" "Adrien sería perfecto" "Adrien no necesita casting"**_ Decían voces femeninas

\- ¡chicos! Por favor basta… - dijo Miss Bustier – Las reglas exigen un casting y es lo que haremos ¡Así que les exijo respeto a todos sus compañeros!

" _ **¡Adrien sería perfecto!"**_

Esos comentarios únicamente lograron que Vicenzo suspirara y cerrara los ojos apegándose aún más al suelo… Cuando de nuevo se atrevió a levantar la vista de nuevo vio como la expresión de Agamí había cambiado… parecía tener indicios de una sonrisa en el rostro… Sin embargo eso desapareció cuando la esgrimista le miro de reojo – _esa inseguridad –_ murmuró Agamí - _**¡De pie!**_ – le dijo obligando al chico a incorporarse

\- ¿Vicenzo? – dijo la profesora

Sin embargo, esas burlas ya habían surtido efecto, el chico sintiendo que había hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida, sumado a las palabras de la chica y la forma en que lo veía… únicamente le llevó a arrojar el libreto al suelo y bajar del escenario - ¡Vicenzo! – el chico solo atinó a correr, huir si era preferible decirlo, salir de ahí y desear que nadie lo recordará… Intentaba no prestar atención a todos los ojos que lo miraban mientras corría hacia la salida, ignoro también las veces que la profesora le llamó queriendo detenerlo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no recordar a la esgrimista, no recordar su rostro y expresión neutral cuando tuvo que hacer la escena con él, una expresión incluso aburrida y en lo mucho que cambio su rostro solo con la idea de hacer la escena con ese chico modelo… solo él que estaba lo bastante cerca pudo verla y así se sintió aún peor, sintió que fue un rechazo… pero sabía que era todo lo que iba a conseguir… Bien sabía que él no era el indicado para ese papel, una parte de él bien sabía que interpretar a Juan Tenorio requería de alguien totalmente opuesto a él… también alguien que pretendiera a una chica como esa… tendría que ser alguien como… como Adrien Agreste

.

.

\- Ahora encima de todo llegas tarde a clase – decía Plaga mientras su portador corría en dirección al auditorio – _sí que te caló hondo esta vez_

\- Plaga ¿quieres ya dejarme…? ¡Ups! – dijo al chocar con alguien – Lo siento yo… – Adrien se agachó para recoger los lentes que el chico había dejado caer y que buscaba desesperado y entonces quiso entregárselos - ¿estás bien?

El chico aún sin sus lentes quiso enfocar al chico que tenía enfrente y al hacerlo… - ¿ _Agreste?_ \- murmuró, enseguida pareció sobresaltarse y continuo su carrera sin más, incluso sin tomar de vuelta sus anteojos

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – decía Adrien queriendo detenerlo pero le fue imposible - _¿qué le pasa?_

\- Qué al parecer todos los chicos de esta escuela están locos – dijo Plaga - ¿qué? – preguntó el kwami inocente ante la mirada acusadora de su portador - ¿no viste como iba vestido? ¿y si pretende andar así en la calle?

 _\- Probablemente tenga algo que ver con la clase…_ ¿qué tendría?- se preguntó Adrien mirando con el ceño fruncido en la dirección que se había ido

\- Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado a tiempo a clase – Adrien volvió a rodar los ojos _¿desde cuándo Plaga le recriminaba su puntualidad?_ pero no añadió nada pues en parte sabía que sea como sea su kwami tenía razón. Continuo caminando la distancia que quedaba hasta la puerta del auditorio, estaba a nada de entrar cuando se percató del desorden que reinaba dentro, se escuchaba un montón de voces aún contra la profesora que exigía mantener el orden y no estaba seguro de sí esos gritos eran de ánimo o de burla… pero podía jurar que había escuchado su nombre entre todo el alboroto - ¿qué estará pasando? – se preguntó Adrien

 _Yo en su lugar no volvía a pisar esta escuela_

Adrien estaba a punto de entrar cuando pudo escuchar con claridad esos comentarios de burla, y creyó reconocer la voz

 _Ni pretendería volver a estar en el mismo lugar de la chica_

 _Incluso ella debió de encontrarlo ridículo_

 _Qué desaparezca entonces_

Adrien volvió a fruncir el ceño y mirando en dirección a la que el chico había ido, dio media vuelta y corrió en esa misma dirección queriendo darle alcance… Ese era el chico del que esos otros buscaban burlarse y al parecer lo habían logrado - ¿y ahora a dónde vas? ¿No iras a clase? – preguntó Plaga mientras su portador corría

.

.

Adrien llegó al patio principal y buscó con la mirada al chico, no tardó mucho en dar con él, estaba sentado en una de las bancas y seguía llevando puesto ese vestuario… Se veía realmente desanimado. Adrien avanzó hacia él pero cuando estaba a solo un par de pasos de distancia sintió alguien le detenía por el hombro

\- ¡Señor Agreste! – Adrien se tensó reconociendo la voz del profesor D'Argencour

\- ¡Profesor! – dijo algo sobresaltado mientras se giraba y quedaba frente a él – yo…

\- Adrien sabemos que eres de mis mejores estudiantes pero hoy estabas particularmente distraído – aquello en parte relajó al chico modelo pues denotaba que el profesor no tenía intenciones de llamarle la atención por no estar en clases, pero por otro lado…

\- Ehh – titubeo Adrien con una mano en su cabello – lo sé, yo…

\- Tuviste suerte de que el timbre sonará hoy – añadió el profesor – pero será tu última jugada, y aun si piensas que puedes planearla no siempre será el caso… al final cuando sea el momento siempre tendrás simplemente que estar listo… por muy hondo que calé una situación, solo es en cuestión de amores cuando puedes permitirte _seguir el corazón_ , pero en el juego siempre toma el mando con la cabeza… _y piensa en las curvas correctas_

Adrien estaba poniendo especial interés en lo que le decía hasta que escuchó eso último y se sobresaltó - ¿qué?

\- Tal vez las curvas de beisbol no eran precisamente las que tenías en mente… - añadió – de lo contrario no fallarías… _suerte_

Adrien sonrió torpemente ¿era tan obvio? ¿O es que ese chiste estaba de moda y él era el único en ignorarlo? Pensaba mientras veía a su profesor alejarse… hubiera querido darle un mejor análisis a sus palabras pero entonces recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí

El modelo sin embargo no se percataba de que estaba siendo observado de reojo precisamente por el chico al que había ido a buscar… Vicenzo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó el nombre del modelo en la voz del profesor, al instante pensó en marcharse hasta que escuchó el rumbo que tomó la conversación… por un momento incluso se olvidó de su propia situación, y su expresión deprimida fue reemplazada por desconcierto… lo que pudo escuchar solo podía significar una cosa, sin embargo él mismo se negaba a creerlo… ¿podía ser posible? ¿Adrien Agreste tenía problemas de chicas?

En cuanto el profesor se despidió, Vicenzo se giró un poco para ver al modelo con mayor atención, y como si se hubiera dado cuenta, él modelo volteó en su dirección

Vicenzo al instante se incorporó con el fin de retirarse

\- ¡Oye espera! – escuchó decir al modelo

 _¿Qué quería con él?_

Al ver que de nuevo huía, Adrien intento detenerlo - ¡espera! - pero al hacerlo accidentalmente volvió a chocar, esta vez con una chica que caminaba por el patio en dirección a su salón…

Vicenzo se detuvo para ver como Adrien se disculpaba, levantaba el cuaderno que la chica había dejado caer y continuaba su camino _ignorando_ la mirada soñadora que dejo en la chica tras sus caballerosas acciones… entonces sacudió la cabeza ¡seguramente había entendido mal! ¡Era imposible que ese chico tuviera problemas de amores! Como todos decían, sería el Tenorio perfecto… _y no como él_

El chico bajo la mirada y suspiro recordando de nuevo todo lo que había pasado, por un momento se había distraído pero quizá esto último le hizo sentirse aún peor…

 _\- Hola –_ le dijo una amable voz a un costado suyo

De inmediato alzo la mirada y se sobresaltó al ver al modelo en la banca junto a él, instintivamente quiso levantarse y huir pero sabía que ya ni valía la pena intentarlo

Sin embargo no se quiso confiar de la extraña amabilidad que había en la voz del chico ¡Es decir! _¿Adrien Agreste hablando con él?_ ¡Debía de ser una burla!

\- Soy Adrien y… - decía el modelo con algo de dudas al ver su expresión desconfiada - ¿y tú eres? – añadió extendiendo su mano

Vicenzo de nuevo miro aquello con desconfianza… ¿ese era un saludo amable? - _¿vas a burlarte también?_ – preguntó casi en un murmullo

Adrien frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué habría de burlarme? – preguntó bajando la mano

\- Porque probablemente tú jamás tendrías que soportar hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela, no eres tímido, ni eres inseguro al hablar con alguna chica ¡al contrario! Eres como todo un perfecto _casanova_ … - el chico suspiro – _todos tienen razón, No necesitas el casting_ – el tono de voz del chico volvió a cambiar a uno triste y resignado, se dejó caer de espaldas en la banca ya ni siquiera con ánimo de intentar huir, simplemente esperaba a que este chico se burlara como quería y también lo dejara en paz

Sin embargo, los ojos de Adrien en ningún momento reflejaron el más mínimo rastro de burla… y aunque todo pareciera indicar que, como ese chico decía, jamás podría decir que lo comprendía al cien por ciento algo le decía que su situación era más semejante de lo que parecía… Pudo darse cuenta de que, más que la burla y el ridículo de toda la escuela, era algo más lo que le había lastimado a ese chico, algo relacionado con el corazón…

\- ¿sabes? – Adrien suspiro - algo me dice que te comprendería mejor de lo que crees – el modelo se giró hacia él - _¿hay una chica, cierto? –_ preguntó Adrien con una cálida sonrisa

Ni siquiera fue necesario que respondiera, la expresión en el rostro de Vicenzo fue suficiente, y además también denoto sorpresa - ¿Cómo…?- intentaba preguntar - ¿Cómo lo…?

\- ¿te sorprende? – preguntó Adrien

\- No… ¡Sí! – decía el chico totalmente desconcertado - ¡digo! No quiero decir que no sepas sobre el tema pero _¿qué podría saber de problemas de amor un gran Casanova como tú?_

Adrien rio sin muchas ganas al volver a escuchar ese sobrenombre… parecía que ese día todos se habían empeñado en llamarle así

.

.

El resto de los alumnos continuaba audicionando, habían pasado muchos al frente pero lo cierto es que no habían obtenido mejores resultados. Miss Bustier incluso comenzaba a pensar si al final encontrarían a alguno que pudiera encarnar a la perfección al personaje, cada vez lo veía más difícil además de que no podía prestar demasiada atención pues seguía preocupada por su estudiante

Alya, desde el público bostezo y miro de reojo a su amiga que tenía una expresión tan aburrida como ella - ¿una pena que Adrien no haya asistido a clases, eh? – Dijo dándole un golpe con el codo a su amiga - _En realidad que él no necesitaría casting_

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Adrien?! – dijo Marinette - ¿de don Juan Tenorio? ¡Por favor! – dijo agitando sus manos restándole importancia a aquello - ¡digo! Adrien es encantador y el vestuario le quedaría estupendo pero ¿actuando de Don Juan? Definitivamente no me imagino así a Adrien

Alya simplemente sonrió ante los predecibles comentarios de su amiga - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él en realidad no seduce _intencionalmente_ a cada chica que conoce?

 _\- No_ – dijo Marinette con una expresión soñadora – _Adrien sería incapaz de jugar así con una chica_ – entonces ella suspiro – _Mi Adrien no es ningún Don Juan_

 _\- Pero sería un gran éxito siéndolo ¿no? – a_ ñadió Alya con cierta picardía - _¿O… acaso no te gustaría ser Inés, si fuera Adrien quien te dijera frases tan románticas? ¿no te lo imaginas? Adrien con la coquetería y seducción de Tenorio_

Y por mucho que la imaginación de Marinette le hacía sentir mariposas ante la idea de ser ella la protagonista de esas escenas junto al modelo… en realidad fácilmente podría imaginarse a Chat Noir diciendo todas esas líneas románticas y seductoras, actuando así de arrogante y coqueto pero ¿Adrien? – No – respondió segura - él no lo haría… Quiero decir, Tenorio era todo un personaje, era arrogante y engreído, Adrien jamás alardearía de esa forma ni…

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡de acuerdo! – dijo Alya – frente a ti jamás le demos el título Tenorio a tu amado Adrien _Casanova_ Agreste

Marinette rodó los ojos ¿ _Casanova?_ ¿ _Don Juan_? ¿Qué no era igual? De ser así ella jamás se hubiera fijado en él

.

.

 _\- ¿es parte de la broma, cierto? –_ preguntó de nuevo Vicenzo

\- ¿Por qué insistes en que es una broma? – preguntó ahora Adrien

\- Bueno es que… ¡mírate! Tú no te verías ridículo con este traje – dijo señalando sus ropas – no tienes un nombre ridículo y no tienes que usar estos estúpidos lentes que… - dijo llevando sus manos a su rostro notando la ausencia de los mismos. El chico enseguida entrecerró los ojos al ver lo que el modelo mostraba en sus manos - ¿los levantaste?

\- Supuse que te harían falta – respondió Adrien entregándoselos

Vicenzo estuvo a punto de tomarlos pero desistió - ¡no! Te lo dije, me veo ridículo con ellos y… - el chico se quedó sin habla al ver como el modelo se probaba sus lentes

\- No me parece que sea ridículo usarlos - dijo Adrien alzando el rostro como si estuviera modelando los lentes

\- ¿qué sabes tú? Si tú tuvieras que usarlos probablemente implementarías una nueva moda

\- Eso no es…

" _ **Wow Adrien"**_ alabaron algunas chicas que casualmente pasaban por ahí _**"Que sexy con esos lentes"**_

\- ¿lo ves? – añadió Vicenzo quitándole los lentes al modelo – no todos somos así – dijo nuevamente desanimado

Adrien suspiro - ¿sabes? Al final eso no hace la diferencia

\- ¿qué no? ¿ves que jamás lo entenderías? ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¿sabes? Hacer el ridículo y que todo el colegio se burle… hasta cierto punto estoy habituado… ¡Pero ella! ¡tenía que ser frente a ella! ser humillado _y rechazado_ por ella… ¿Qué podrías entender tú de eso? ¿o acaso es de eso de lo que vas a burlarte? ¿de cómo ella me rechazo? ¿de cómo se iría contigo con los ojos cerrados porque no tienes que usar lentes e incluso tu nombre es genial? _¿de cómo a ti jamás te rechazarían?_

Adrien lo escuchaba y le miraba fijamente hasta que escuchó ese último comentario... entonces suspiro – _Al final nada de eso sirve, no hay diferencia, no cuando realmente quieres conquistar el corazón de una chica... o si ella te rechazará o no_

Vicenzo de nuevo se sorprendió, por su expresión, su tono de voz, sus ojos era como sí ese chico… - _hablas como si realmente conocieras el sentimiento –_ Adrien le miró de reojo y sonrió, pero no de alegría -¿es así? Pero _¿Cómo?_ No parece que te sea difícil hablar con una chica

\- Ese no fue el problema – respondió Adrien - ella sabe de mis sentimientos solo que… _no me corresponde_ – el modelo, aunque estaba ahí físicamente y hablaba con el chico, su mente y corazón parecían estar en otra parte, enseguida volvió a sonreír y le miro a los ojos

Vicenzo lo miro aún más sorprendido – _te rechazó –_ murmuró, y Adrien asintió aunque no era una pregunta – pero ¿Qué chica no querría estar contigo?

\- No todas al parecer… _no aún al menos_ – quiso bromear Adrien – además – añadió poniéndose serio otra vez – tenerla "a mis pies" como cualquier otra, como muchos pensarían... al final no es lo que quiero, aunque eso signifique saber lo que es un rechazo… saber lo que puede doler

Vicenzo ahora lo miro con admiración, a él la idea de declararse le aterraba, Adrien lo había hecho, una y otra vez al parecer y esa chica se daba el lujo de rechazarlo sin más - ¿Qué es lo que una chica busca, entonces? Encuentran patético a quien no tiene valor de declararse pero rechazan sin piedad a quien si lo hace… ¿Qué se puede hacer con ellas entonces Adrien? ¿Hay algún secreto? Algo como una…

\- ¿una fórmula infalible? – Repitió Adrien casi sonriendo – No… o al menos no la he encontrado… ¿qué tal esto? quien la encuentre primero de ambos se lo dirá al otro ¿no crees? – dijo logrando sacarle una sonrisa al chico

\- Trato hecho – respondió el chico, Adrien por fin sonrió al ver que había perdido la desconfianza e incluso su ánimo había mejorado

El timbre entonces sonó, indicando el inicio de la nueva clase. Adrien se puso de pie

\- Será mejor que vaya a clase, no quisiera perder otra… tu deberías hacer lo mismo – el chico asintió – nos vemos luego ehh…

El chico también recordó que no le había dicho su nombre – _Vicenzo_ ¡lo sé! ¡Mi nombre es ridículo! _quisiera que nadie lo usará…_

\- ¿así te llaman todos?

\- Nadie me llama… En realidad soy Vicenzo Alexandre, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de averiguar si tengo un segundo nombre y si me gustaría que lo usaran

El timbre volvió a sonar

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces _Alex_

Vicenzo levantó la mirada sorprendido, miro al modelo alejarse rumbo al salón de clase después de haberle llamado "Alex"… era el primero en hacerlo… Ahora se sintió incluso algo mal consigo mismo, ese chico no era lo que pensaba… Vicenzo se puso de pie, se quitó el sombrero que seguía llevando puesto y pensó también en ir a clase cuando se estrelló con la misma chica que Adrien había chocado antes

\- Lo siento – se disculpó levantando el cuaderno que la chica le arrebato

\- Idiota, torpe - dijo la chica para enseguida adoptar una expresión de burla – _y aparte de torpe crees poder imitarlo… patético_

La chica se fue burlándose, pero ahora en lugar de deprimirse simplemente sintió la furia invadir cada parte de su ser… ¡Sí! El problema no era él y lo patético que era, el problema no era Adrien pues Adrien no tenía ningún problema ¡El problema eran las chicas! creían que podían tratarlos como basura cuando se les diera la gana y sin pensar en lo que sentían… ¡eso era! el problema no estaba en él… no estaba en Adrien Agreste quien sin duda habría sufrido mucho más que él al ser directamente rechazado por una chica ¿Quién habría sido la chica que se atrevió?

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué lo que ellos sienten no importa? ¿No saben lo difícil que es para algunos si quiera acercarse a ellas? No lo entendía… ¡Y jamás las entendería! … pero eso sí, ¡alguien debería hacerles pagar todo lo que hacían! ¡Todo lo que jugaban con ellos!

" _ **Amorist"**_ dijo de pronto una voz que hablaba desde su mente " **Soy Hawk Moth, necesito de alguien que me consiga los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir, si aceptas hacerlo, a cambio te doy la oportunidad de tomar revancha de todas las que menosprecien los sentimientos de un chico… ¿qué me dices?"**

El chico sonrió con malicia y respondió - _**"Dadme un día para enamorarlas… dos para sustituirlas y solo una hora para olvidarlas**_ **"**

.

.

\- "Aquí está don Juan Tenorio y no hay hombre para él" – recitaba Alya con excesivo dramatismo mientras salían del auditorio con expresión de alivio – realmente que no hubo nadie hasta ahora capaz de interpretarle… suerte que ya termino

 _\- Por ahora –_ añadió Marinette casi igual de aburrida

\- Ahh ¿están seguras? – dijo Nino con voz alarmada señalando una figura que se encontraba a mitad del patio

Vestía una larga capa que ahora llegaba a sus tobillos, botas, sombrero y una espada atada a la cintura… su postura era más segura, incluso tan arrogante como su forma de caminar… Su mirada ahora libre de esos lentes, era decidida e incluso atractiva, su cabello con otro peinado… casi le hacían imposible de reconocer

\- _¿Vicenzo?_ – murmuraron muchos mientras que otros estaban notablemente alarmados por el nuevo akuma

 _ **\- Cuál gritan esos malditos, ¡mal rayo me parta si concluyendo este acto no pagan caros sus gritos!**_ – dijo el akuma desenvainando la espada - _**¡soy Amorist!**_

\- Creo que Hawk Moth quiso hacer su propia propuesta para el personaje – bromeo Nino mientras retrocedían

.

.

\- ¿Cómo pensabas aconsejarle si cojean de la misma pata? – decía Plaga mordisqueando un trozo de queso mientras su portador sacaba libros del casillero

\- No estaba aconsejándole, simplemente quería levantarle el ánimo – respondió luego de un suspiro mientras sacaba de su mochila la misma rosa que toda la mañana le había tenido distraído

\- Claro – dijo Plaga – saber que incluso Adrien Agreste es un seductor fracasado le sube el ánimo a cualquiera

\- ¡Plaga! - reclamó el chico

" **Akumaaaaa" "Alerta Akuma" "Todos salgan de aquí"**

\- ¿akuma? – murmuró Adrien guardando la rosa en un bolsillo de su ropa al tiempo que corría en dirección al patio, abrió la puerta y contemplo el repentino revuelo que se había formado entre todos los estudiantes - Pero ¿qué...?

 _ **"¡Pronto! ¡chicas por aquí!"**_ decía Miss Bustier mientras se aseguraba de sacar de la escuela a los estudiantes, aunque al parecer las chicas tenían prioridad... Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo

\- **¡Profesora Bustier! -** decía _Amorist_ mientras acorralaba a un pequeño grupo de alumnas y a la misma maestra contra la pared siendo amenazadas por su arma - **No tendrá que buscar más ¡El papel será mio!**

\- ¿Vicenzo? - murmuró la profesora creyendo reconocer al akuma

 **\- ¡Soy** _Amorist!_ **¡Y ahora también seré** _Tenorio! ¡Y no habrá otro para él!_

\- _No estas haciendo lo correcto ¡Vicenzo reacciona! ¡Ese no eres tu! -_ intentaba decir la maestra

 _Amorist_ la miro con frialdad - _**¿Aún no cree que pueda con el personaje?**_ **¡Se lo demostraré entonces! _¡Aquí esta don Juan Tenorio para quien quiera algo de él!_ \- **dijo mientras agitaba su arma en su dirección, las chicas se encogieron de hombros esperando lo peor sin embargo el arma no llego a tocarlas

\- ¿No sabes que fuera de mi clase esta prohibido portar armas? - protestó el profesor D'Argencour interponiéndose en su camino - siento decirte que no permitiré que dañes a ningún estudiante

\- **¡Y yo siento decirle que nadie me va a detener! ¡Si es lo quiere! ¡Luchará a mi favor! -** Amorist se lanzó contra él y el profesor lejos de huir le hizo frente hasta que el arma le tocó... No fue un ataque tan fuerte como hubiera esperado, apenas si fue un roce pero basto para dibujar una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro del akuma... El profesor cayó de rodillas contra el suelo aunque no se veía lastimado - **Y recuerde, _Un día para enamorarlas y una hora para olvidarlas,_ que Tenorio... _No hay hembra a quien en su lista no suscriba_**

Con esa arrogante expresión, Amorist dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando con un elegante andar

\- ¿profesor? - dijo Miss Bustier con una mano en su hombro al ver que no se reponía - ¿esta usted bien?

Sin abrir los ojos, el profesor tomó con suavidad la mano de Miss Bustier y sin soltarla por fin la miró - ¿qué si estoy bien? aun amando el béisbol como lo hago, gustoso preferiría robarme su corazón y no todas las bases

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Exclamó la alarmada profesora

Los ojos de Adrien, quien seguía observando todo, se abrieron sorprendidos, casi en shock después de ver lo que había pasado con su profesor de esgrima. El resto de las chicas que seguían tras la profesora corrieron queriendo alejarse aún más asustadas mientras la señorita Bustier retrocedía. Sin embargo no a todas les fue posible escapar... Adrien pudo ver como una de ellas, la misma con la que él había chocado antes, era interceptada por _Amorist_

\- ¡Déjame ir ahora! - protestó la chica

\- _**shh -**_ susurró _Amorist_ tocando sutilmente los labios de la chica - _**"Vos estáis en mi amparo segura" -**_ le decía con voz suave, casi hipnotizante - _**¡Cálmate, pues, vida mía! Olvida cualquier cárcel sombría y ¿dime si estás palabras no están entrando en tu corazón?**_

 _ **-**_ Si - respondió la voz de la chica, repentinamente sonó en tono soñador - lo hacen

Ella parecía ahora a su merced, y _Amorist_ sonrió gustoso

Adrien enarcó una ceja no menos impresionado y después de haber presenciado aquello volvió a ocultarse tras el muro - ¿viste eso? Lo que hace... _lo que hace es como..._

\- Parece que alguien se obsesiono demasiado con eso de la "formula infalible" - dijo Plaga

Adrien frunció el ceño y mentalmente estudió al chico del akuma... Si veía con atención era ¿acaso era... ? - ¿Alex? - dijo volviendo a asomarse

\- **¡No te preocupes Adrien! -** dijo _Amorist_ mirando de reojo en su dirección - **¡nos vengaré a ambos!**

De nuevo el akuma agitó dramáticamente su capa y continuo caminando con esa elegancia que de pronto había adquirido siendo seguido fielmente por la chica a la que antes había "enamorado"

\- _O no...-_ murmuró Adrien - ¡Plaga!

\- ¿sabes? me equivoque, a ese chico le pegó mas duro que a ti - bromeo el kwami haciendo que su portador frunciera el ceño - ¿qué? ¿no te gusta la idea de ya no ser el único Casanova de París? ¿o debería decir Don Juan?

\- Don Juan o Casanova... lo que pretende no esta bien ¡debemos detenerlo! - dijo Adrien apretando los puños y volviendo dentro del salón de casilleros

\- ¿y cuales el plan? ¿Chat Noir contra _Amorist_ hasta demostrar como es en realidad un Casanova o hasta hacer que uno se rinda?

\- ¡deja de llamarme Casanova! ¡Las garras!

Un brillo verde cubrió por completo al modelo dejando en su lugar al héroe de Paris quien sin perder tiempo salio en persecución del akuma sin percatarse de que llevaba consigo la rosa, atada en el cinturón

.

\- ¿realmente este akuma es tan peligroso? - preguntó Rena Rouge corriendo por los tejados junto a Ladybug

\- No lo parece - respondió Queen bee en su lugar - con ese traje más bien lo encuentro ridículo, simplemente ridículo

Rena rodó los ojos

\- En realidad las llame porque este akuma tiene cierta debilidad por las mujeres - explicó Ladybug - supuse que con ustedes sería más fácil conseguir su atención

\- Claro - dijo Queen bee - ¿quien se le resistiría a una heroína tan hermosa como yo? ¡Incluso él deberá de admirar el traje! Literalmente puedo dejar paralizado a quien me plazca - afirmó agitando su cabello - vencerlo así debe ser cosa de niños

\- Una ilusión también podría funcionar - dijo Rena agitando su flauta - hacerle caer en su propio juego, ni se dará cuenta cuando habrá perdido sus poderes

\- Habrá que escoger el mejor plan para someterle - afirmó Ladybug

De pronto las tres chicas frenaron de golpe en el tejado por el que corrían al ver su paso bloqueado nada menos que por Amorist quien las miraba de forma furiosa como si hubiera escuchado toda su conversación

\- Son como todas - afirmó el akuma - las tres, son _ilusiones, juego y encanto,_ siempre creyendo que pueden jugar con nosotros así nada más ¡Pero no más! ¡No conmigo! - dijo desenvainando su arma - preparence para estar del otro lado... Tu primero, Ladybug...

Amorist lanzó un ataque contra la heroína quien al instante sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la apartaba del camino - ¡Cuidado Ladybug!

Pero lejos de preocuparse por haber errado, o estar furioso por la inesperada protección a la heroína, Amorist sonrió de forma arrogante, de forma satisfactoria al ver nada menos a quien afectaría su poder...

\- ¡Chat Noir! - exclamó alarmada la heroína quien no sabia exactamente en que forma le afectaría a su compañero el haberla protegido... Chat Noir por otra parte mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabia bien que el ataque había dado contra él ¿y ahora que?

 _Amorist_ sin embargo no podía estar mas orgulloso e incluso feliz ¿después de todo, quien mejor que ese superhéroe para estar bajo ese hechizo? Esto si que sería interesante

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, hola!... lo se! básicamente desde el año pasado que no daba actualización pero creo que con esto estará muy bien compensado ¿no creen? ¿qué les pareció? Antes había comentado algo sobre esta historia, tenía planeado un oneshot pero todo hace suponer que al menos, será un Two-shot ¿les gusta? Siento que esta historia si bien será divertida también tendrá su lado serio...** no la juzquen mal antes de haberla leído completa! y si hay dudas al respecto, yo (ósea quien escribe la historia) soy una chica! y... si hay chicos entre ustedes lectores no duden en dejarme sus reviews a ver que piensan!

xcierto ¿vieron papa garou? En lo personal me gusto! y pienso usar algo de lo que hay vimos en este Fic! ya verán...

 **¿qué mas puedo decirles? Ya han visto en que consiste el poder del akuma ¿y ya vieron a quien afecto? De verdad que por nada se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¿qué podría adelantarles? ¿aquí hay fans Adrinette? ¡¿pues que creen?!**

¡Habrá escenas Adrinette en el siguiente capítulo! y se tocará un punto interesante... muy interesante de parte de nuestra protagonista...

Y si tiene dudas respecto a la participación de Agamí... pensé por un momento usar otro personaje o incluso crear una nueva pero me pareció interesante poner que ella tenga un enamorado... además la necesito para cierta escena del siguiente capítulo! ;)

 **Y por supuesto, no podrán faltar escenas LadyNoir!** **Nuestro querido Adrien estará más encantador que nunca en el siguiente capítulo... ¿quieren más pistas? Les recomiendo escuchar la canción de _"Angel Eyes"_**

Gabriel Agreste tendrá la mayor participación que le haya dado yo en un Fic, y creo que además de sorprender les encantará!

¿Recuerdan algunos de ustedes que les dije que podrían formar parte de este Fic? ¡Aun hay oportunidad! Solo tienen que dejar en sus reviews un consejo de amor, una frase o un detalle romántico no importa si es cliche o muy original!

Por último, tambien habrá detalles interesantes de "Don Juan Tenorio" y sobre todo... _¿en que terminará el partido de baseball? o_ ¿como derrotaran a este peculiar akuma? No se lo pierdan!

ah! y recuerden que este Fic fue levemente inspirado por el capítulo Frozer!

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
